Saki Enno
Main= Saki Enno is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is an elderly human woman with greyish violett hair, violett eyes, a priest robe and exorcism beads. Saki is Chiaki's grandmother and a 53rd generation decendant of Ozunu Enno. The abbot Jukai is Saki's brother. She works as a shrine maiden and exorcist. Saki is very calm and wise and often acts as a mentor to Chiaki. In Volume 1 Chapter 2.1 of the Manga it is also stated that Jukai is younger than Saki, as she refers to him as her little brother. More content will be added soon... Anime Saki first appears as an ordinary shrine maiden, who lives in the Enno Shrine with her granddaugther Chiaki. When Nekomaru and Inumaru break the seal on a Hyouinomi, get transformed into the two headed monster Sairousaiko and attack Saki and her granddaugther, Saki tells Chiaki to use the Bracelet of Protection. As Chiaki uses the bracelet to protect herself and her grandmother, she unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Manga Volume 1 Saki Enno makes her first appearance at the beginning of chapter 1.1, where she is seen doing a presentation to teach Chiaki a history lesson about Ozunu Enno and Zenki. Chiaki (as a little girl) can be seen, staring at the flames, as grandmother Saki chimes with her exorcism utensils and Ozunu's floating head appears in the fireplace. As this happens, Saki says the following: "Chiaki! Be inspired with awe... He is Japan's greatest bodhisattva, Ozunu Enno!" Afterwards, Zenki's silhoutte can be seen running along a rough path at great velocity, as grandmother Saki tells Chiaki about how Ozunu is able to "teach demons how to confront and fight the evils of" our world. Then she introduces Zenki, who can be seen tearing apart a Hyouijuu with his bare hands. Afterwards, Ozunu is seen floating in mid-air in the background, while Zenki can be seen smiling and laughing the foreground. Afterwards, the scene cuts back to the Enno Shrine's main room, showing Saki sitting in front of the fireplace and the figure of Ozunu transforming into Chiaki. This gravely surprises Saki, who calls out in shock. Afterwards, her presentation ends and she bows to master Ozunu. Saki turns around and now faces Chiaki. The little girl sits the and squeals in excitement, as grandmother Saki winks at her and shows her Zenki's sepulcher, which is a rock containing Zenki and shows a rough outline of him holding the Diamond Axe. Saki then gives the Bracelet of Protection to Chiaki. Chiaki is positively surprise and her grandmother pets little Chiaki's head and tells her about the use and importance of the bracelet. Then, she teaches her how to perform the spell to unseal Zenki and gives Chiaki a good luck charm. Chiaki wonders, if she's really going to become Zenki's new master and Saki gives her a thumbsup. Afterwards, a cheerful little Chiaki can be seen in the foreground, while the background features the Enno Shrine at night. More content will be added soon... (all cited excerpts in this section were taken from Goki's English translation of Volume 1) miscellaneous Volumes Grandmother Saki left on her life journey when Chiaki was still little, so she wasn't there when Zenki reawakened. It wasn't until 10 years later that they were reunited, during Inugami Saga, and Saki's group of comrades that consists of many renowned priests across the country later contributed their talents in the elimination of Hyouinomi. Up until that time, she can only be seen in flashbacks, as for example in Volume 1 where Chiaki and Jukai have memories of her. (this subsection needs verification) Ingame She only appears in the second SNES game Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. Saki's ingame role is remniscent of her anime appearance, as Den Ei Rai Bu is heavily based on the time travel episodes of the anime's late Karuma ark episodes. While she is exclusive to the game's cutscenes and thus a minor character, Saki appears very frequently and is known for sharing wise words with Zenki and Chiaki. Trivia Anime In the outro of any season one anime episode (aka the episodes from the Karuma Ark), Saki Enno is referred to as Granny. It is unknown, why the anime directors didn't put her proper name in the credits. This issue is present in both the Japanese and the English versions of the outro. Manga In the original, Japanese manga, Saki Enno is referred to as Enno Saki. This is the Japanese naming order of her name. In the media, it is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 役小鬼 and えんの さき. The first Kanji depicts her family name and the rest her given name. Roles (Volume 6) At the end of Volume 6, there is also a subsection featuring "roles". These roles aren't roles of the characters themselves, but their Japanese voice actors from the anime. For Saki Enno, her voice actress is depicted via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 斉藤昌 and さいとうしょぅ. Both of them transliterate as "Saito Sho", which is Sho Saito's name written in the Japanese naming order. |-|Gallery= Anime alone Saki anime 3.png|Saki enjoying a peaceful moment before the storm Saki anime 4.png|Saki calling out Chiaki's name Saki anime.png|Saki telling Chiaki to use the Bracelet of Protection (Episode 1) Saki anime 5.png|Sometimes Saki just looks like an older Chiaki Saki anime 2.png|A still of Saki in the ending of Episode 1 with her granddaughter Chiaki Saki chiaki anime.png|Saki stopping Chiaki from going after Zenki (Episode 22) Saki chiaki anime 2.png|Saki and Chiaki being outside the Enno Shrine (Episode 22) Other Kuribayashi jukai miki souma saki anime.png|Saki talking to Kuribayashi, Jukai and Miki Souma (Episode 22) Manga Volume 1 Ozunu Saki Enno 01 004.png|Ozunu and Saki Enno make their initial appearance in the manga Chiaki saki manga.png|Saki with Chiaki as a little girl Saki manga.png|Saki as she appears in a flashback Character Preview Saki preview manga 2.png|Saki as she appears in the preview section of Volume 2 Saki preview manga.png|Saki drinking tea from a cup in the preview section of Volume 8 Other Enno Shrine Library manga.png|Akira, Chiaki and grandmother Saki when they visit the Enno Shrine's library. Chiaki doesn't seem too pleased, after all those books seem to be rather old and thus have their own aromatic scent. Akira though is positively surprised and can't wait to read all those books. (Volume 11) Goki Saki Chiaki Tou Kishin Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! (Volume 12) Ingame (Den Ei Rai Bu) Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 3.png|Saki as she appears in a cutscene Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stubs Category:Female